B'Trouble
by BelieveDreamsComeTrue
Summary: What does "B" stands for? Big? Brother? Bad...? What kind of trouble have Inuyasha's pack stepped in to? Why does it seem that they jump from one mess to another? As if battling Naraku wasn't already enough... WARNING: This story also includes a very pissed off un-dead miko, a too-much-curious-for-his-own-good wolf and an evil demon with a problem of being 2nd placed..K&I/S&M/Ss
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone!_

_I had some free time in my class, today - yeah, I know I should have been playing more attention! - and the idea for this story came to me. _

_For those of you who already know my other stories, I'm also trying to update them as soon as possible. For those who don't know me or my stories... well, you're welcome to take a look! :)_

_As always, I enjoy and appreciate your enthusiasm very much! All your reviews matter to me as mucha as votes matter for politicians! ;)  
I'm kidding, you're WAY more important than that!_

_Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this story; if you deem it worth, I would appreciate to know what you think about it or if you think I should continue writting it. _

_I'm really sorry for any mistakes that may appear; English is my favorite language, but not my "original" one! ;P_

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha in any way; just this story is entirely my creation._

* * *

**B' Trouble**

**Chapter 1 - A Regular Morning**

"Sit! Sit! Sit! SIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!"

A loud bang echoed through the forest, making the birds in the nearby trees flee for their lives, as a young silver haired, golden eyed boy crashed to the ground, making a huge crater with his shape appear below him. "The afternoon was going on so well…" he thought. In front of him a teenage girl dressed in a white and green uniform was screaming, once again, at him.

"IDIOT! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAAA! SIIIIIIITTTTT!"

From under the boy came a muffled cry:

"Dammit, Kagome! What was that for? I was defending you!"

"BAKA! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DISCUSSES ABOUT THE BREAST SIZES OF THE TWO GIRLS WALKING AHEAD OF HIM!?"

"MIROKU STARTED!" – Inuyasha shouted as well as he could, since the spell wasn't wearing off any soon.

"AND YOU WENT WITH THE FLOW!"

"I JUST SAID THAT I LIKED YOUR BREASTS BETTER THAN…. Oh shit…"

"SIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" – Kagome shouted, deeply red from embarrassment as the hanyou went down another couple of feet!

"Ouch… my back!"

"DON'T COME AFTER ME! YOU PERVERT!"

Kagome quickly stomped away from where he lay, fuming at the hanyou's lack of respect and sense of opportunity. True, it had been Miroku the first one that started with that conversation but that coming from the pervert monk's mouth was a daily occurrence. Inuyasha, though, was a completely different story.

Kagome merely stopped when she neared the nearby river. Still angry at her companion, she sat down on the grass, gripping at it while she took deep breaths to calm down and rethink the previous situation.

Looking back, perhaps she had been too strict with him.

_Flashback_

"_They had been walking back to Kaede's village, after a few days spent in search for another fragment of the jewel in a nearby town. The information had turned out to be false but they had still gotten hurt in trying to release that same town from the demons hunting it, leaving only after lunch and after having their wounds tended to._

_They were walking for quite some time when the boys, walking behind them started discussing quite loudly. At first, Sango had told her to ignore and she tried. She really did, but they were still quite loud._

_I'm telling you; after all, I'm an expert! Sango's "package" is better than Kagome's. They are better shaped, fuller… a proper woman has to have the right breast size!_

_Keh! That doesn't make it a better or worse woman! If a woman was defined by her breasts then Kagome would be a bitter woman and she's not!_

_Well, I wouldn't say bitter… she is well shaped after all…_

_Keep your eyes to yourself, monk… at least Kagome's are the size of your hand!_

_SIT! …"_

She sighed once again. It really had been Miroku's fault. Perhaps she should apologize...  
She was lifting herself up when a sound, almost imperceptible, came to her ears. Intrigued the girl walked in the direction of the sound, searching for its source.

A few meters away, a beaten up hanyou was heavily fuming, while sitting in his natural Indian pose. A man dressed in bluish robes, with two red handprints in his cheeks and several bumps in his head was sitting near him, with a woman dressed in a combat outfit kneeling between the two. She had a small fox demon on her shoulder and both were yelling at the two of them, each facing a different friend.

"You guys are such idiots! My dad always told me that it's disrespectful to talk about a woman's attributes in public! Now you've made Kagome mad!"

"Shippo is right, you guys definitely crossed the line."

"My dear Sango, I merely stated I appreciate your…"

"Stop right there, or I'll make your concussion permanent!"

"Keh! I have nothing to apologize for. She was the one who didn't want me defending her breasts!"

"INUYASHA!"

"Some idiots don't ever grow up…"

"What was that, you runt?"

"Stop, you two! Have you guys thought about what to do to get Kagome back?"

"She seemed quite angry…"

"I'm afraid she is, Shippo. No one likes to have their… attributes talked about…"

"Sango, dear…"

"Besides," - Sango said, trying to spike the hanyou's reaction and get her revenge on the monk – "the way you were talking, Houshi-sama, it seems you have spent quite a long time admiring Kagome-chan's attributes…"

Inuyasha's doggy ears perked up and a loud growl erupted from his throat. Before he could realize what he was doing, he had already punched Miroku in the head.

"That's for staring at what is off limits!"

"Ouch…"

"Ne… where has Kagome-chan gone to?"

"…"

Inuyasha quickly lifted his nose, searching for her scent, but he didn't have to; in minutes, Kagome's horrific scream filled the air:

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_Well what did you guys think?_

_Is it worth to continue this or what? Are you curious to know what is happening to Kagome?_

_See you guys next chapter!_


	2. Kagome's Fight

_Hi Everyone!_

_So I decided to keep this story going, despite it's lack of reviews. I really think you'll be warming up to it in no time! ^.-_

_Thank you very much to Millions Of Blue, I love snowy owls, lovingseiyakou and Taria Robotnik! I really loved your reviews! XD_

_This chapter is especially for your! X)_

_I'm really sorry for any mistakes that may appear; as I've said, English is my favorite language, but not my "original" one! ;P_

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha in any way; just this story is entirely my creation._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Kagome's Fight**

The hanyou run like mad at the sound of her voice, the mere thought of her being in danger threatened to crush his heart. He knew she wasn't far, only a few meters ahead and just where the river curved but the thought of Kagome falling into the water by accident… the river still had quite a strong current these days…

He would never say it out loud (because admitting it to himself was already hard enough) but he had deeply fallen for that strange, loud and sweet girl a long time ago. He desperately needed her presence in his Era, or he would become madly impatient for her to come back from her time. He was deeply jealous of that Hobo guy, Akitoki, Kouga… Damn! He was jealous of every single male that he caught ogling her!  
He felt lost when she wasn't around, completed when she stayed near him…  
He didn't have to pretend to be any one else beside Kagome, she accepted him for who he was… and most importantly, for what he was.

Jumping from tree to tree, he stopped for a few minutes to see what was happening in front of his eyes. While his mind screamed at him that Kagome could get hurt, he stayed still to try and figure out what exactly was he seeing or was happening. Since the Kagome he was seeing right now could hardly be compared to his normally peaceful Kagome.

Kagome was deeply involved in fighting a common human woman, the only reason why Inuyasha was feeling slightly relaxed at the moment, and seemed seriously pissed.  
She was grasping one of the woman's arms in the air and was trying to push her back, with the other hand on her opposite shoulder, away from a basket on the ground.  
The arm that Kagome had grasped held a small blue pillow that didn't seem threatening at all for the hanyou; Kagome however seemed to be thinking otherwise.

"Stay back! This has nothing to do with you!" – the woman shouted, desperate. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice she was dressed in fine robes, showing she was clearly from a well endowed family. She was quite pretty, he had to admit, with long black hair and deep green eyes; her skin was fair and she looked like the type of girl that didn't have any kind of occupation besides being a wealthy man's daughter.

"The hell I will! You're heartless! You're truly ugly inside, like a rotten tree!"

"As if you're one to talk, dressed like that! Are you the village prostitute? Who are you to criticize me!?"

"At least I'm not a murderer!"

He was already furious for the way the woman treated Kagome but the girl's words spiked Inuyasha's curiosity. A killer with a pillow? Clearly confused, the hanyou moved to part them but the woman surprised him by overpowering Kagome and throwing her aside. In a flash, he was behind Kagome, catching her and stopping her from falling to the ground.

"You okay, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Another one!" – the woman screamed as both of them looked at her. She clearly had a disgusted look on her face. – "Half-breeds! I hate them! I hate him! I hate you all!"

The woman's words didn't have time to take an effect on Inuyasha. In a movement quick even for Inuyasha's reflexes, the woman grabbed the basket and swings it with enough force that it went in the rivers direction.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kagome's cry was one of the most desperate sounds Inuyasha had heard in his entire life. As if on slow motion he watched the basket curve in the air, letting whatever was inside it fell on the water with a sonorous "splash" and Kagome's dive, shortly after, towards it. Wait a minute… Kagome?

"KAGOMEEE!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were just arriving at the place when they too saw their friend dive. As they shouted her name, Inuyasha run along the river bank as he watched her swim quickly and then dive for quite a long time. The current was strong, he knew, but he also didn't think that Kagome would be stupid enough to dive for anything that wasn't important.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

With relief they saw her appear a few meters ahead, something on her shoulder firmly held by one of her hands and swimming with the other. Inuyasha couldn't really perceive what she was carrying but he tried to enter the river, nonetheless.

"Wait!" – she shouted – "Don't come in!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT?!" – he shouted furious.

"I mean I'll go with the flow and I'll try to grab myself to a trunk, so wait. There's one a few meters ahead…"

"THE HELL YOU WILL! THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"Here, take this Inuyasha." – Miroku said, grabbing quite a long but strong stick. – "Grab it, Kagome –sama."

"Ok." – she said.

Inuyasha was sure it must have been his imagination but he swore he could hear a walling over the river's strong sound. As he watched Kagome trying to swim in his direction with only one arm he realized, amazed, what she was holding and what she had done.  
Kagome's arm shot from the strong river current to grab the stick and Miroku's shout awoke him from his illusion. If Kagome didn't grab it, she wouldn't be able to withstand the current for long and would be flushed down the river.

As both guys pulled Kagome out of the river, Sango searched for a towel from Kagome's backpack she had thankfully remembered to bring. Shippo had already collected some wood for a fire when Kagome made it to the riverbank. The woman had disappeared but none of the friends paid that much attention.

Inuyasha's arms quickly lifted her from the water and brought her near the fireplace that Shippo lighted with his fox magic. As Inuyasha placed her on the ground, Sango quickly put the towel on Kagome's shoulder but the human girl surprised them by quickly pulling it and wrapping it around the "thing" she had rescued from the water and that now wailed loud enough to frighten the rest of the group. Vigorously rubbing him, Kagome continuously talked to it, trying to calm it as her remaining friends approached her to see what it was.

Inuyasha had already seen it, his heart thumping in the process as a wild horse and not only because of the adrenaline of saving the human girl. His ears hadn't deceived him; the wailing he had heard belonged to the baby hanyou Kagome had so bravely saved from certain death.

* * *

_Yeah, I know it's short... but what did you guys think about it?_

_Was it worth the wait? ^.^_

_See you guys next chapter!_


End file.
